Love Hina: Flash
by Lawl
Summary: Keitaro battles angst and realism as the girls of Hinata battle to get him back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Keitaro looked around.

What was there? There was nothing. Black. White. It was indifferent. He felt tight. As if he was being squeezed into a box. He needed to run.

Running as fast as he could, he saw something in the distance. Something that stood out in this vast oblivion.

"Narusegawa!" He yelled. The thing didn't move. He kept running, his already short stamina not holding up under his strenuous rush. As he bent down to catch his breath, his hands on his knees, he noticed the thing had moved to its original distance from himself.

"No!"

Keitaro lunged for the figure, which suddenly burst into a sunny whirlpool of colors. Rushing around him, Keitaro was spinning too. He felt his arms being separated form his body, painlessly, but leaving him to another place. His toes were coming off...

His eyes were coming out.

Blinded and without appendages, the pain came.

Excruciating pain.

Keitaro began to beg while tears streamed down his face. His glasses shattered, leaving broken glass in his face. The color were still whirring, lunging in at him now, hitting him. Each burst sent him further and further away.

"No... please stop... enough... please!" Keitaro pleaded with this thing until...

It stopped.

Keitaro Urashima woke up in a cold sweat. He tried to wipe his hand on his forehead, but that only spread the sweat out more. He sat up, and decided to get a drink of water.

He hobbled out of his room, quietly tiptoed down the hall and stairs, and into the kitchen. As he approached the room, he heard slurred mumbling and bumping noises. Although a little intimidated that it was 1:30 in the morning, and hearing strange noises from the kitchen, he proceeded inside fearlessly.

It was good he hadn't freaked out, because it was simply Mitsune Konno sitting and drinking, as she always did.

"Oh... h-hey Kitsune" Keitaro said, addressing in her commonly-used nickname.

"Hiya, suga'! Hows about you and me have a drink of this here sake? I gots plenty more!" Kitsune shrugged, while swaying back and forth.

"Ehh... no thanks, Kitusne. I have a zero-period class tomorrow morning, around eight, so I can't be hung over.

"Awright, awright..." Kitsune said, defeated.

Keitaro got the water jug from the fridge, and poured a glass of water. He grabbed some left over cake from last week's birthday party that they had for Su. He sat down a couple spots over from Kitsune, as to not disturb her.

Keitaro ate and drank as Kitsune rambled on about random things that were, half the time, inaudible. Regardless, Keitaro would nod and smile now and then to assure his friend that he was, in fact, listening. When he was done, he began to stand up, when he suddenly felt Kitsune grab the back of his pants' waist.

"Whaaaat? Kitsune, I need to go to bed!"

"Hey, hey. You ain't be wearin' a shirt. Why is that?"

Keitaro looked down, and realized she was right. He had taken to sleeping with no shirt routinely, because it was more comfortable.

"Kyaah... Kitsune, I-"

"Oooh, I see! You and Naru were-"

"NO! It's not like that at all!" Keitaro snapped back, angrily

"So you haven't even gotten there yet? Man. Some relationship..."

Keitaro opened his mouth to reply when he noticed she was right. He was engaged with Naru Narusegawa and they hadn't even really done it yet.

"I... I guess..." Keitaro said, exasperatedly

"Well, I'm always here, you know..." Kitsune said, lowering Keitaro down to the ground next to her. She leaned forward, revealing plenty more cleavage than was already visible in her overly-baggy shirt. Keitaro obviously began his usual male reaction to these things, but took the liberty to stop Kitsune. Before he could speak, his hand had been guided down Kitsune's skirt to her pussy.

"GLORK!" Keitaro exclaimed at the sudden never-before-felt-feeling of this part of a woman's body.

"What's wrong? You don't want this?" Kitsune asked, cocking her head to the side

"No! Kitsune-" He struggled to get his hand out from under the girl's surprisingly strong grasp. Kitsune soon reached over to Keitaro's hardening member.

"Rrrrr...NO!" Keitaro screamed at Kitsune like he had never screamed before. "This is what always happens!" He yelled "Something stupid like this happens, then everyone walks in, misunderstands, and beats the shit out of me!"

"Hun-"

"NO MORE, KITSUNE! I'm sick of nobody supporting me any more! Even Naru still punches me for everything! GRRAH!"

In a sudden outburst of emotion, Keitaro pushed past Kitsune, and ran out into the chilly February air. Without noting he had no possessions, neither a shirt, he ran.

He just ran. Just like he had in his dream, but away, not toward. He wanted to get away. Naru wasn't even open enough to kiss him when he willed it! He just wanted out.

He was out.

He ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Panting heavily, Keitaro sprinted down the stairs in front of Hinata Inn, successfully tripped on the last three, and fell on his face. The wet ground had a smudge of crimson blood, which was soon washed away by the sudden downpour. The cold of the rain mixed with sweat ran down his bare back, sending chills down his spine.

Still, he ran.

Urashima eventually stopped at the waterfront. Whenever he needed thinking time, he went to the water. At times he'd skip stones, or sometimes he'd even sleep. Whatever it was, it helped. Always. Keitaro found refuge under a small half-rotted, cement sewage pipe which was protruding from the river banks.

_"That woman never learns... None of them do!" _Keitaro realized, thinking to himself. _"Stupid women probably wouldn't even care if I died- nobody gives a fuck." _He thought again, pressing his knuckles together, emitting a cacophony of satisfying pops and crunches._ "What if I just disappeared for a week? Huh? Would they even try and find me?" _ Keitaro thought. That wasn't such a bad idea. Just taking a retreat. He DID have a lot of leftover money from savings. Seta had given him a partial scholarship to Tokyo-U, so he had more than enough to travel across the world!

_"Across the world, eh...? That's what I'll do..."_ Keitaro exclaimed to himself in his mind. _"Although going 'up above' wouldn't be so bad either... what else is there for me to do...?"_ The twenty-one year old stood up, stretching his legs, releasing more pops from his knees. He ruffled his dark brown hair, and scolded himself for forgetting his glasses. He trudged back to the Hinata Inn, slowly, still contemplating.

SPLOOSH.

Maybe he should look out for puddles.

* * *

"aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Came the scream that suddenly came closer then faded away...

"WHATTHEHELLSTUPIDFAWKINGBROOMDONTWORKSHIT!"

Came another voice...

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

A third yell, getting even further away.

"Mmmm... whatdufugg...?" Naru Narusegawa mumbled as she awoke. She rolled onto her stomach, stretched her arms out in front of her, and thrust her behind into the air, sending a comforting stretch down her whole back and shoulders. "Urrrr..gah..." she exclaimed as she exasperatedly slumped down again into her futon.

"EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It was another scream, this one shrill and shrieky. "SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDERS!" Came the voice again.

"I'll go check it out" Naru grumbled to herself, as she doffed her old clothing, and put on a baggy weekend-morning-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. She checked her watch as she put it on, groaning at the time. It was too early for her to wake up! Nothing she could do about it now...

Naru opened her sliding door, to see a sight commonly seen in the Hinata residence. Kaolla Su was riding her Mecha-Tama mechanical turtle machine whatchima-thingy, laughing the whole time as she sprayed spiders all over the house with what looked like a newly formulated 'Spider Gun'. The gun had Su's Eye logo across the barrel.

Shinobu Maehara was screaming her cute little head off, and Su seemed to be having a great time with it. Shinobu, who recently entered high school, was maturing well on Naru's standards. Her physique and maturity around her beloved "Sempai", Keitaro had risen. Naru chuckled at the thought that such a young girl could be so in love with a man six years older than herself. She had matured physically as well, Naru noted. Her legs were becoming more defined, and her breasts more full. These things were hard not to notice in an environment where an all-girl hot-spring is fully accessible.

Naru, shaking her head to clear it from the morning's already full hecticity, stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, in which her childhood friend, Mitsune Konno was slumped over the table, asleep, and drooling. Sighing that her friend was such a drunk, she sat down next to her, and sipped her cold tea that had probably been sitting on that table for ages.

BAM. The door to the Hinata Inn crashed open. In it stood Keitaro, wearing only a pair of boxers, and holding a completely soaked pair of pajama bottoms. "Kyaaah! Keitaro! I thought you were asleep!" Naru exclaimed, standing up and rushing to her fiancé's side. "Are you all right?" She asked, hugging his frame tightly. There was no reply. Keitaro simply pushed through Naru and headed upstairs. Naru put her hands on her hips, and called after him, "Fine! Don't talk to me, you bastard!"

She stopped an thought about what she had just said. She said it half within playfulness and half within seriousness. Why DID she say that? She decided to make it up with him. In... a sexy way...

Naru teasingly let her baggy shirt sag past her right breast, which would be fully visible if she were to bend over even a little bit. She charged into Keitaro's room forcefully, only to see him laying face-down in a pillow.

Not breathing.

"Keitaro what is-" Naru exclaimed, before Motoko Aoyama, another wise resident of the Hinata House poked her head around Naru's shoulder.

"Urashima was-" She was cut off by her own actions. Motoko bent over, flipped Keitaro over, and kissed him.

"whutdafu- MOTOKO! What do you think you're doing?!? This isn't the time to be making advances on MY FIANCE!"

Disregarding anything that Naru was yelling, Motoko kept her kiss (which an intelligent person would know to be CPR) strong, until Keitaro's eyes opened, and he coughed a few drops of blood.

Naru rushed down to Keitaro's side, hugging him tightly, purposely pushing her breasts against his limp arms. Suddenly, Keitaro stood up, and mumbled, as if there was nobody else in the room, "Oh... it didn't work..." Keitaro, with a vacant face and posture, hobbled out of his room, leaving Motoko and Naru stunned.

* * *

Hours later, the entirety of the Hinata gang was gathered around a hospital bed. Keitaro Urashima was lying in the bed, relentlessly glaring at everybody around him. There was a constant bad vibe toward Motoko, who had evidently called the cops on Urashima for attempted suicide.

Shinobu shot Motoko a dirty glance. "It was the right thing to do, okay? He needs help!" Motoko exclaimed defensively, not really in opposition to anything anybody had said.

Nobody answered anyway.

Keitaro's faint voice came out of his parched lips. "Wh- why did you save me...? I wanted to---..." And he fell asleep.

* * *

Note to aspiring authors!:::::

Think you can help me write this fic? Do you like it enough to contribute!?

Email me, and maybe we can find a way to collaboratively write together! I'm always looking for a writing partner, and you could be my next one!

Email me! maxo.is. for reading, and enjoy!

-Lawl


	3. Chapter 3

After being released from the recovery clinic, and being questioned multiple times by nurses and authorities alike, Keitaro was finally free. He didn't want to admit it, but the sun felt good against his face. He stood there soaking it up for a bit, and contemplating what he had just done. He could have done it. He could have been gone and far away.

But was that what he had really wanted? He acted on impulse. He had run into Hinata Sou without pants on, and his fiance even declared his bastardism to everybody who had functioning ears within a five-mile radius.

Why had he done it? Why did he want to die?

_"I need more time to think it over"_ he thought to himself. _"Something... to get me away. I need to clear my head, and try and remember what I did that night, and why I did it..." _

He walked home with Shinobu, who had stopped by the clinic after school. The high school girls was happily chatting away, while keeping Keitaro's slow and contemplative pace at ease. Urashima wasn't really listening at all. He was thinking about where to go. What to see. Who to find.

_"I need somewhere across the Pacific that's not part of Japan..." _He thought to himself. _"Somewhere not too populated. California is too big and movie-starry..." _His mind trailed off. _"...And so I hear, Washington is rainy and gloomy..."_ Shinobu stopped talking to gaze into her Sempai's dark eyes as he stared into space himself. _"That leaves me once choice..."_

* * *

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaapa!!!!!!!! I don't wanna go back to America!" Whined Sarah McDougal, her cute eyes brimming with tears. "I love it here! Dammit!" She exclaimed, realizing that her screaming wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Now, now," Calmed Noriyasu Seta, Sarah's father. The two had actually met through adoption, and it was obvious due to Sarah's golden-blonde hair, and the contrast it met with Seta's brown. "I know you love everybody here in Japan, but this archaeology trip won't take only a few weeks. I could be working for years on this dig! It's huge!" Seta elaborated. "Besides, if I discover more about the Multnomah culture, I'll name a lot of it after you! How does that sound?"

"Mmmpph." Sarah grumbled, defeated, but feeling content. "But why Oregon? It's so... boring! I could always run away and go to California, anyway!" She stuck her tongue out at her papa.

"Fine." Seta replied. "I won't follow you, and you'll be all alone. Pack extra, though." Reverse psychology had worked, and as Sarah relinquished her standpoint, she began to wonder what kind of things she could do in Oregon. "Look on the bright side, honey! There are plenty of mountains over in Oregon! You'll be able to go Snowboarding a lot more than you can here, or in California!" Seta said, trying to make his adopted-daughter feel better.

"I guess..." Sighed Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Keitaro was getting his glasses off. After almost 22 years of straight glasses, he was finally getting contacts. All the studying had originally hurt his eyes, like Naru's, but now that he wasn't studying as rigorously, the glasses could go. The Opthamologist diluted his eyes, putting an odd sticky solution on his pupils, causing in them expanding. The process itself wasn't painful, but the eye doctor informed him that he should wear sunglasses all day, and at night that his vision would be pretty impaired. He squinted for a while, getting used to the bright lights surrounding him, and then took the train home.

* * *

Within thought, Keitaro fell asleep cold that night, still wondering. His english was shaky, yet he had enough to get by; he learned a lot on that six-month archaeology trip with Seta in California. He'd need a place to stay, a place to work, and a place to relax. How would he break it to the girls? _"It can't be too harsh, but... that's kind of how I want it. Maybe I should tell everybody what's wrong, and maybe they'd just soften up, y'know? Yeah! I'll do that! I shouldn't' get too ahead of myself just yet."_ Keitaro thought to himself. He bundled up in his futon, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shinobu sat up in bed, startled. She looked around, making sure that nothing from the nightmare she had just experienced was lurking in her bedroom. Sighing, she laid her head back on her pillow, and began to think. _"What was that dream? I kind of recognized Sempai in some parts but... he was... and then I was dead..."_ she recollected. Shivering, Shinobu decided that it would be a good idea to take a late night bath to clear her head.

The girl stood up, shaking her limbs to make sure that they were all functional, donned a silky robe (She slept in her underwear that night) and tiptoed down the hall. It wasn't like she was trying to sneak past anybody. She was only trying to make sure that she woke nobody up. Right?

Right...

* * *

"Uuuuunghhh" Keitaro moaned, drooling recklessly down his cheek. Customary to his family, he slapped himself to wake up from such a light and torturous sleep. He hated it when he was only half-asleep. He'd rather be awake.

Keitaro reached for his new MP3 player that he had purchased for himself a christmas gift a few months before. Some soothing music would help him to go sleep. He groped in the darkness for a few seconds before he realized that it wasn't in his room. Confused, he turned on his overhead light, and searched some more. After overturning four stacks of paper, taking out a drawer, and searching through a pair of boxers, he hadn't found his new player. Wracking his brain for where he had left it last, he thought to himself _"Where did I leave that damn thing! I can't have left it on the train; I keep it in my pocket... OH!"_ he suddenly remembered. A few days ago he had been taking a bath by himself and sampling some music that Motoko had suggested (very odd ancient Taiwanese music made completely with beehives cracking against old men's heads). He figured a quick search of the bathhouse would reveal his MP3 Player, so he could finally go to sleep.

* * *

Shinobu, after undressing again, slinked into the hot spring. There was no need for a towel. It was humid outside, and there was nobody who would see her at this time of night, anyway. As she stepped into the water, her sensitive breasts noticed the heat with a sharp, yet somehow pleasure-filled twang. Shinobu let out an almost inaudible little gasp at the sensation that rippled down her spine. She finally settled in next to the far edge of the spring, sighing heavily.

Shinobu crawled her hand across the smooth and cold surface of the ground parallel to her head. Her hand suddenly came across a cubical figure, which felt out of place in such an environment. She looked over, to see that it was Sempai's own MP3 player that he had bought for himself. Chuckling at his boyish purchase, Shinobu began to think about her sempai.

The thoughts of simple want slowly became over-exaggerated sexual fantasies in which Shinobu and Keitaro had fun pleasuring each other over and over again with no end in sight. Shinobu soon found herself with a hand in-between her own legs, and the other hand circled around her left breast. Shinobu tried to psychologically deny what was happening. _"Woah. I mean- why? What is...? How...? I mean, I guess it's normal but I've never really... and..." _ her mind was racing about what to do next. Already stimulated, it's not like she could really stop herself, but at the same time she didn't KNOW what she was doing.

Suddenly, Shinobu heard what sounded like the door to the bath opening. Her heart skipped a few beats, and then realized that it was only the wind, anyway. She caught her breath- her hands still as she had left them.

* * *

Keitaro heard a sharp inhalation from the far end of the bath as he went through the door? _"Who would be out here this late?" _Keitaro groggily thought to himself. After hearing another, more audible inhalation, he recognized is as a feminine voice. _"Naru?!" _He thought to himself. "_Maybe she heard me looking for my player, and intentionally came out here to meet me! Maybe we'll finally... get it on! Things around here might not end up as bad as I thought!" _Keitaro thought to himself again. Seeing a slight silhouette of a curvy figure in the mist confirmed his hypothesis that this was his fiance, Naru. "Mmm... it's you!" Keitaro mumbled, quiet enough so that he wouldn't wake anybody, but loud enough so Naru could hear him.

Shinobu gasped again. _"Did he hear me walking down the hall? Did he really come out for... for me?" _she questioned herself. Her body tensed, more sexual figures running through her head.

"Come here, beautiful..." Keitaro mumbled again, this time slinking into the bath, now naked too.

Shinobu's pretty face and eyes started tensing up with excitement. "He is coming for me!" She whispered to herself!

Keitaro's eyes hadn't fully healed yet, so all he saw was a very shy Naru slinking closer and closer to himself. Keitaro leaned in close, making a point to brush his fingertips across Naru's thigh, which seemed more petite than usual. Shinobu moaned, but kept quiet, as to not ruin the moment. Keitaro whispered in her ear "You're the one I want... but remember this... no violence at all, baby. Please, no more... bad things could happen" Keitaro muttered in a sexy-mysterious way. Shinobu was skeptical, but kept quiet. This was enough. She might die from happiness if things got any better.

She didn't care at all if Keitaro was engaged to Naru or not. Keitaro wanted HER! _"Me!"_


End file.
